The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustor assemblies and, more particularly, to a combustor resonator.
Gas turbine systems typically include at least one gas turbine engine having a compressor, a combustor assembly, and a turbine. The combustor assembly may use dry, low NOx (DLN) combustion. In DLN combustion, fuel and air are pre-mixed prior to ignition, which lowers emissions. However, the lean pre-mixed combustion process is susceptible to flow disturbances and acoustic pressure waves. More particularly, flow disturbances and acoustic pressure waves could result in self-sustained pressure oscillations at various frequencies. These pressure oscillations may be referred to as combustion dynamics. Combustion dynamics can cause structural vibrations, wearing, and other performance degradations.